


Surprise!

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Voltron, gomen, happy birthday shiro, it took forever, shiro is a special sunshine boy, shiros birthday, shklance - Freeform, this sucks im sorry, this was so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Keith organizes a special surprise birthday party for Shiro and everyone helps out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST SPACE DAD EVER.

“It’s a leap year this year on earth isn’t it?” Keith said, looking out at the night sky of the planet they were resting on.     
  
“Yeah,” Shiro replied, laying back on his back, his arms placed behind his head.    
  
“Your birthday is soon…” Keith mumbled, looking down at the city where the aliens that inhabited this planet were bustling about, getting ready for night.    
  
“I can’t believe you remembered,” Shiro chuckled, sitting up.    
  
“Of course I did,” Keith huffed back, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked over to Shiro.    
  
“Whoa, don’t get all defensive now. Besides even if you didn’t remember it’s not that big a deal,” Shiro replied, shrugging.    
  
“It is a big deal, it’s a day that  comes every 4 years not every year like everyone else. It’s a special day for you,” Keith replied, his shoulders slumping slightly.    
  
“Okay, okay. It’s fine really though, You don’t have to do anything for me, especially since we’re in space and Alteans are very different about birthdays,” Shiro replied, pushing himself up off the ground and standing, “Anyway, it’s late we should head off to bed, got a lot to prepare for tomorrow with bonding sessions.”    
  
“Yeah, I guess,” Keith replied, looking out at the sky one last time before pushing himself up and following after Shiro. Stopping a few feet away from the door he took one last look out at the sky as an idea popped into his head. He was determined to give Shiro the best birthday.    
  


* * *

****   
  
Keith cursed at himself under his breath, lifting a fist but dropping it back down at his side several times in the past ten minutes.    
  
“Come on, Keith, just do it,” he mumbled to himself, lifting his hand and forcing it forward to knock on the door in front of him.    
  
The door slid open a few moments later, Lance standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.    
  
“Keith?” Lance asked, leaning against the door frame.    
  
“Listen, I know this is weird but I need your help with something,” Keith started, seeming to be ready to beg if he had to even though he would never do that for Lance. ** **

Lance let out a soft sigh but didn't speak as he wanted for Keith to continue.    
  
“Shiro’s birthday is coming up and it’s…special. I don’t know why I came to you but, I want your help with throwing a party,” Keith finished, waiting for Lance’s reply.    
  
Lance was silent for a minute, thinking it over with a soft hum.    
  
“Okay, let’s do it, but we have to figure out which room to have it in and presents. Also we need to talk to Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran,” Lance replied, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
“Right... I’ll go talk to Coran and Allura, you get Pidge and Hunk. Presents wise...you think of something,” Keith said, finishing up his sentence before running off, “Thanks, Lance!”    
  
Lance crooked a brow before shrugging it off and walking towards Pidge and Hunk’s rooms, thinking of different presents they could give Shiro.    


* * *

**   
  
“ ‘Birthday?’ ” Allura inquired, looking at Keith with a curious look.    
  
“It’s an earth tradition where we celebrate someone...coming into the world every year and how they get older. Shiro’s is coming up and I wanted to do something special for him,” Keith replied, leaning back slightly with his arms crossed over his chest.    
  
“It sounds like fun, but if you want this to be a surprise we’ll have to use the bay of the ship to decorate and keep Shiro out of here. Coran and I can work on decorating if you can distract him,” Allura said, looking over to Coran then back to Keith and waiting for him to respond.    
  
“I can do that, thank you guys,” Keith replied, giving a slight head bow before running towards the door and to where Shiro would be. The training room.    
  
Keith nearly ran into Lance, Hunk and Pidge on his run to training room, each of them discussing the party in a whisper so they could figure out presents and food.    
  
“Hey, Keith! What’s the rush? Did you already talk to Allura and Coran?” Hunk called, watching as Keith continued running passed.    
  
'Have to distract Shiro for a few hour! Yes, I talked to them head to the control bay and help them out!” Keith yelled back, disappearing around the corner before coming to a hard stop outside the training room.    
  
He stood there for a few moments, trying to level his breath so it wouldn’t seem like he rushed there.    
  
Taking a few more soft breaths, he pressed the pad and wandered into the room, Shiro standing in the middle surrounded by gladiators.   
  
Keith stood there watching silently as Shiro started the training sequence, fighting off the staffs and jabbing the robots in the side as well as hitting them away.    
  
One came at him from behind and with one swift move he spun around and knocked it over, plunging his bionic arm through the center of it, all movement from it ceasing.    
  
Shiro stood from his spot and wiped sweat off his forehead, looking up to the ceiling.    
  
“End training sequence,” He said into the open space, watching as the robots around him disappeared.    
  
“Destroyed another robot? Coran’s not gonna be happy with that,” Keith said, walking over to a surprised Shiro who jumped from the sudden voice behind him.    
  
“Oh, hey Keith,” Shiro ran a hand through his white tuft, brushing it back, “Here to train?”    
  
“Yeah, can you train with me? Just like, old times at the Garrison?” Keith replied, awkwardly trying to make up some excuse for Shiro to stay in the training area for a few hours.    
  
“Yeah! Like old times where I kick your butt?” Shiro mocked, letting out a small chuckle.    
  
“Hey, I’ve gotten stronger since you left for Kerberos,” Keith hissed.    
  
“Training with Senior officer Skylar? The weakest but meanest senior in the entire Garrison?” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, smiling to Keith.    
  
Keith was silent for a moment, looking off to the side, lips pressed together into a thin line.    
  
“...Yes…”    
  
“Hey, don’t worry, I’m sure you’ve gotten stronger no matter who you were training with even if it was by yourself too,” Shiro comforted Keith by placing a hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft look.    
  
Keith nodded back, dropping his arms to his sides one Shiro stepped back.    
  
“Now, let’s get changed into our armor and start training,” Shiro said, leaning back with a bright smile across his broad features.    
  
“Okay.”    
  
**

* * *

**   
  
“You done yet?” Shiro panted, sweat dripping from his face as he looked at the red paladin laying on his back on the ground, breathing heavily.    
  
“You win...I’m finished, I can’t move,” Keith replied, his breath heavy and quick.    
  
“You really have gotten stronger. I’m proud of you. You worked hard today,” Shiro said, walking over to Keith and holding out a hand to help him up.    
  
Keith opened his eyes and reached an arm up with a groan, Shiro pulling him up off the ground and to his feet.    
  
“I’m going to be sore for a week…” Keith mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.    
  
“Sorry, should have went a little easier. Well at least you got your training quota in, in only a few hours,” Shiro said, patting Keith’s back lightly.    
  
“It’s already been a few hours?” Keith questioned, looking up at the other.    
  
“Yeah, we should probably go change and then get ready for tomorrow,” Shiro replied, walking to the training deck doors and heading for his room, “See you later, Keith!”    
  
Keith stood in the empty room alone, letting it process for a moment before running out the doors and to his room. He was going to have to get cleaned up before the party.   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
“So who’s going to drag Shiro in here?” Pidge questioned, setting up a few more decorations in the corner while Lance and Hunk brought out traditional Altean snacks.      
  
“Uh...Coran?” Allura suggested, tapping a few buttons to pull up the party game ‘pin the tail on the weblum’ a parody of pin the tail on the donkey that the paladins mentioned to her.    
  
“I’m on it!” Coran saluted, running out of the doors and disappearing through the vast hallway of the castle.    
  
“So, Lance, what’s the present you plan to give Shiro?” Keith inquired, sitting down in a chair and getting ready to hide.    
  
“Oh, it’s more of a present from the both of us,” Lance winked.    
  
“I don’t like the sound of that,” Keith replied.    
  
“Oh, it’s nothing bad, here let me tell you, it’s gonna be one surprise for everyone,” Lance said, extending a finger and bending it to get Keith to come closer.    
  
Keith sighed, leaning in so Lance could whisper the  _ super secret  _ present to him.    
  
Lance leaned forward, cupping his hands around Keith’s ear as he whispered it. Instantly, Keith’s face brightened up to a dark crimson.    
  
“Lance that's-!”    
  
Reaching forward, Lance pressed a hand to Keith’s mouth, letting out a ‘shushing’ sound so Keith could keep quiet.    
  
Keith nodded back, Lance dropping his hand and Keith pouting slightly with embarrassment.    
  
“This is going to be weird,” Keith muttered to himself, before the whole room went silent after Allura spoke.    
  
“He’s coming!” She shouted in a hushed whisper, everyone rushing to their places and turning off the lights and control panels.    
  
The door slid open and lit up only a small portion of the room, not enough for him to see.    
  
“So what did you want to show me Coran?” Shiro asked, wandering into the dark room as Coran walked over to the lights.    
  
“Just a small thing we found on Zarkon’s whereabouts!” He replied, turning on the lights and everyone springing from their spots.    
  
“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO!”    
  
Shiro nearly fell backwards at the sudden exclaiming from his friends all around the decorated room. His eyes shifted around before they settled on Keith who he was sure started this.    
  
“Thank you guys,” his face softened, as he tried to hold back tears that were pricking at the sides of his eyes.    
  
Wandering into the room more everyone came around Shiro and pulled him into a group hug, not wanting him to break down into tears of happiness from all this but knew it was bound to happen.    
  
Shiro wiped his eyes, letting out a sniffle and laugh.  “Thank you guys, so much…really it means a lot,” Shiro smiled widely, nuzzling into the group of people surrounding him.    
  
“We love you, Shiro. Now let’s get this party started!” Pidge exclaimed, running over to the pin the tail on the weblum game with Allura and Coran.    
  
Hunk and Lance disappeared to the food, stuffing their faces with snacks and sweets.    
  
“This was your idea wasn’t it, Keith?” Shiro asked, sneaking up to an unsuspecting Keith.    
  
Keith jumped slightly but settled when he realized it was just Shiro.    
  
“Yeah... I know you said you didn’t want anything special but…you deserve it. You missed your birthday last year and you have been such an amazing leader for the te-”    
  
“Keith, Keith, slow down it’s okay. Thank you for putting this together and getting everyone to pitch it. I really appreciate it,” Shiro cut Keith off, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling to him.    
  
You’re welcome...I’m glad you like it,” Keith replied, smiling slightly back.    
  
“Shiro, you have to come over and try this!” Lance called from the table full of food, waving over to the black paladin.    
  
“On my way,” he replied, giving one last glance to Keith before wandering over.    
  
Keith looked around the room and remembered that soon, he would have to do  _ that _ for Shiro’s present.    
  
**

* * *

**  
  
“Presents time!”  
  
Everyone in the room listened to the call and wandered over to the table with a few wrapped boxes, each of the paladins having pitched in on something.   
  
“Open mine first,” Pidge boasted, pointing to theirs as they watched Shiro pick it up and tear at the unusual wrapping paper that Allura and Coran had provided.   
  
Under the wrapping was a few microchips and metal that was similar to Shiro’s arm but more closer to what the Lions and the castle were made out of.   
  
“They’re arm enhancements since your arm has been acting up lately. I hope you like them,” Pidge said, pushing up their glasses by the corner.   
  
“Thank you, Pidge, this will be super helpful,”  
  
“Oh now ours,” Allura clapped excitedly, handing Shiro the box that was from both Coran and Allura.   
  
Smiling to them, Shiro opened the box to find the mice inside holding out a smaller box that was inside. Taking the box from the mice Shiro opened that one to find a small glass like shard.   
  
“Press the little button on it,” Coran said, both him and Allura watching in excitement.   
  
Shiro did as he was told and pressed the button, the sharp instantly transforming into a sword like object.   
  
“Since, you don’t have a bayard and can’t always rely on your arm, we figured you could use a weapon of your own!”   
  
Looking it over, Shiro pressed the button again it morphing into a few other things before he pressed it one last time and it went back to the shard.   
  
“Thank you both, this is amazing,” Shiro replied, setting the shard back inside the box to bring to his room later.   
  
“I got you two things, one of them you kind of already ate. Since I know how much you like the Garrison mac and cheese,” Hunk started, “And, I gave Black a few adjustments so you won’t have to worry about any problems with her and all that.”   
  
“Thank you, Hunk, that’ll be helpful on the next mission since she has been buggy,” Shiro replied, smiling at the yellow paladin.   
“Keith and I got you something too,” Lance stated, Keith’s eyes instantly bugging out of his head when he realized that this was actually happening.   
  
“Oh, really?” Shiro replied.   
  
Lance smirked at Keith and pulled him over to stand on one side of Shiro while he went to the other.   
  
“3”   
  
“2…”   
  
“1. GO!   
  
The countdown ended and Lance yelled ‘go’ and both of them leaned over to Shiro, Keith standing up in his tiptoes to reach Shiro’s cheek as they both pressed their lips to each of Shiro’s cheeks.   
  
Lance was smug about it and made a loud ‘mwah’ noise while Keith was silent and flustered from the action.   
  
They both pulled away and looked around at the others in the room, each of them surprised by what just happened in front of them. Especially Shiro, whose soul seemed to have just left his body as his face brightened in color.   
  
“Shiro?” Pidge inquired, walking over to the black paladin and poking his chest lightly, “You good?”   
  
“Yeah…” Shiro vaguely replied, his mouth wide open and no emotion really coming through other than shock.   
  
“Are you sure?” Keith asked, his face cooling down.   
  
“Yeah…” Shiro said again, staring somewhat blankly out at the space in front of him.   
  
“Okay, let’s continue the party!” Lance brushed off the moment as if it were nothing and followed the others to play some other party games.    
  
Keith looked at Shiro just to make sure he was still breathing.   
  
“Keith?” Shiro questioned, leaning back against the table behind him now, his face still flushed.   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“That was Lance’s idea wasn’t it?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“I’m going to get back at the both of you later…” Shiro replied, running his hands down his face.   
  
“Wait wh-”   
  
“Wait, for me guys, I’m better now,” Shiro stood straight, walking over to the others.   
  
Keith watched Shiro wander off, the only thought on his mind was what Shiro just said to him. There was going to be plenty more embarrassing moments to come from being part of Voltron. **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
